Happy birthday
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Prequel to 'a wedding and something else.' Written on request. It's Arthur's 25th birthday and his friends decide to throw him a surprise party. Please R&R.


_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_

_This story was written on request by Helen. Therefore this story is dedicated to her. Hope you enjoy it :)_

_This story is malexmale._

_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)_

* * *

><p>Leon placed a big glass bowl on the table that was full with who knows what as Morgana was the one who made it. No-one knew what she put in it but they did see several liquor bottles empty.<p>

Leon was in Arthur and Merlin's flat with his girlfriend Morgana. His friend Lancelot with his girlfriend Gwen. Arthur's best friend Cenred, Merlin's best friend Gwaine and Merlin's sister Helen. With Helen having a spare key to Arthur and Merlin's flat, she let everyone in to get everything ready.

Arthur and Merlin were currently having dinner at a restaurant, celebrating Arthur's 25th birthday. All their friends were at the flat planning the surprise party for him. Even Merlin didn't know what they were doing. They quickly learned that Merlin couldn't lie to Arthur as he always gave himself away, one way or another. So they waited until they knew that the flat would be empty before going in and setting everything up.

Helen was on a step ladder putting up a banner that read 'happy 25th birthday'. Not being able to reach properly, she leaned right over. Big mistake. Slipping, Helen fell and braced herself for the hard landing but opened her eyes when she found herself, not on the floor, but in someones arms. She looked into the eyes of Arthur's best friend Cenred. "Caught you." he said.

"Thank you." After a few seconds Helen spoke up. "Um. You're going to have to put me down if I am to carry on with the decorations."

Cenred blinked. "Oh. I'm sorry." he said putting her down. Helen thanked him again and walked away to carry on decorating.

"Don't even go there my friend." Cenred turned and saw Gwaine stood there.

"What do you mean?"

"She is Merlin's sister. He's very protective of her. He won't like it if you show interest in her. He won't like the fact that you are older than her."

"Only by three years."

"That don't matter. Remember a few weeks ago when Merlin didn't talk to me for three days?"

"Yeah. What happened?"

"He overheard me saying that I might ask Helen out for a date. He didn't talk to me for three days for that. And I'm his best friend."

"Nothing might come of it anyway. I don't even know if she likes me."

"There's a way we can find out."

"How?"

"I know Helen better than you do, so I know what she is like. If a bloke smiles at her, she will smile back out of politeness, but, if a bloke who she likes smiles at her, she will blush and smile shyly at them before turning away."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Let's put it to the test." Gwaine cleared his throat. "Hey Helen. You alright there love?"

Helen turned and looked at Gwaine. "Fine thanks." she said. Cenred watched Helen smile back at Gwaine before looking at him. Cenred gave Helen his best smile and was pleased to see her blush and smile shyly before looking away.

"Well. She likes you. Are you going to go for it?"

"I am." Cenred said whilst still watching Helen. Gwaine slapped him on the back. "Nice knowing you mate."

* * *

><p>Lancelot who was near the window saw Arthur's car pull up.<p>

"Everyone, they're here. What we haven't put up we will have to hide."

Morgana quickly put the rest of the decorations in a bag and placed it in the kitchen out of the way whilst Leon got the light.

Morgana, Gwen, Lancelot and Leon stood near the kitchen waiting to jump out whilst Helen, Gwaine and Cenred stood near the bedroom door.

* * *

><p>"You're not tired are you?" Merlin asked Arthur as he was opening the door to their flat.<p>

"No. Why?"

"Because I plan on keeping you up all night."

"Is that so?" Arthur said, smirking at Merlin.

"Oh yes." he said pulling Arthur into a kiss. Arthur put his hands on Merlin's hips and lifted him up, making Merlin wrap his legs around Arthur's waist as his hands buried themselves in Arthur's hair. With Merlin holding on tightly to Arthur, Arthur managed to unfasten his shirt before unfastening Merlin's. They stumbled into their flat, laughing into each others mouths as they continued kissing. Arthur kicked the door shut and blindly made his way into the living room.

Merlin and Arthur pulled apart from each other when the lights came on and they heard a yell of 'surprise.'

Still wrapped around Arthur, Merlin looked around as best he could and saw all his friends and sister looking at him and Arthur with bemused looks on their faces. "Looks like we have stopped Arthur having his birthday present." Gwaine said, laughing. Merlin went red and buried his head in Arthur's neck who chuckled. Merlin unwrapped his legs from Arthur's waist and kept stood in front of him until his shirt was buttoned back up. Once done he turned to face everyone. "There is only one person here with a spare key. Helen. A word."

Gwaine leaned over to Cenred. "You're about to see what happens when a sexually frustrated man takes it out on his sister for ruining what was promised to him a full night of sex."

"Shut it Gwaine." Merlin said. Gwaine held his hands up in surrender.

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you tell me you were planning a surprise party for Arthur?"<p>

"Because you can't keep anything from him Merlin. You was saying the other week that you would like to throw one for him but you can't because you're lousy at keeping secrets from him. So with me having a spare key, I waited until you and Arthur left to have dinner before letting everyone in. And don't act mad at me. You're just upset that you missed out of having sex right now. A few hours won't do you any harm Merlin." she said before leaving the bedroom.

* * *

><p>When Merlin walked back into the living room, the music had started up and everyone had a drink in their hand. Arthur walked up to Merlin and handed him a drink. "As much as I appreciate everyone doing this for me, I can't wait until they go home so I can rip those clothes off you." Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur. "Word of warning Merlin. Stay away from the big glass bowl on the table, it's a concoction of drinks that Morgana made up. One glass of that you'll be as pissed as I don't know what."<p>

* * *

><p>As the party went on Merlin kept staring at Cenred, giving him looks as he watched him flirt with Helen, making her laugh. "I warned him." said a voice in his ear. Merlin turned to see Gwaine there. "He was watching her when we was getting the flat ready for when you both came back. She fell from the step ladder and he caught her. He didn't seem to want to put her down. I told him not to flirt with her because you didn't talk to me for three days the other week because I planned to make a move on her."<p>

Merlin looked at Gwaine. "You liar. I didn't talk to you for three days because you got pissed and made a pass at my mum."

"Cenred doesn't know that." Gwaine said shrugging.

Merlin shook his head and walked up to Helen. Cenred, seeing Merlin approach, excused himself and walked away. "Helen what are you doing?"

"Talking with Cenred. I really like him."

"I don't."

"You did before."

"That was when he stayed away from you."

"Merlin don't start acting all protective."

"I can't help it Helen. I have always looked out for you. I can't just stop." he said before walking away.

* * *

><p>Arthur went out onto the balcony and wrapped his arms around Merlin. "Are you alright?"<p>

"I'm fine."

"Liar."

Merlin sighed. "Helen and Cenred like each other."

"Ah." Arthur said, understanding immediatly.

Merlin spotted something on the pavement down below. "What the-?" he did a quick scan of everyone still in the flat before looking back at the street. "HELEN."

Arthur looked down and watched as Cenred got on his bike, passing Helen his spare helmet.

Helen looked up and waved. "See you later Merlin. Happy birthday Arthur." she shouted before putting the helmet on. Merlin could only watch as Helen fastened the strap on the helmet before sitting behind Cenred, wrapping her arms around him as he took off. "I need a drink. Where's that concoction Morgana made."

* * *

><p>Over the next few months Helen and Cenred went on date after date and were now inseprable, you never saw one without the other. Cenred needed Arthur's help though. He wanted Aask Helen to marry him. He got approval of Hunith, but with Merlin being protective, he wanted Merlin's approval as well. So he asked for Arthur's help.<p>

"Course I will help. Leave it with me. You will have an answer tomorrow."

* * *

><p>The next day. Arthur stopped by Cenreds flat. I've got your answer mate. And I've recorded it as well, so Merlin can't back out and deny it. When we went out jogging this morning, I asked him then. Whilst we're jogging, after a while he gets tired and can't be bothered anymore, that's when I asked him." Arthur took a little recorder out of his pocket and played it to Cenred.<p>

_"Merlin. Cenred wants to propose to Helen but won't do it until he has your approval. Will you approve?" _the Arthur on the tape panted.

_"Yes Arthur, I approve. Now-" _Arthur turned the tape off. "There you go mate. Merlin has gave you his permission."

"Arthur. Play the rest of the tape."

"No."

"Arthur. Play the rest of the tape." Cenred said more firmly. When Arthur refused again. Cenred wrestled Arthur and took the recorder off Arthur. He wound it back and played it again.

_"Merlin. Cenred wants to propose to Helen but won't do it until he has your approval. Will you approve?"_

_"Yes Arthur, I approve. Now fuck me harder."_ Cenred stopped the tape and looked at Arthur. "You asked him when he was on the edge of an orgasm? No wonder he approved. On the edge of an orgasm you agree to anything."

"I know. You asked for my help and told me that you didn't care how I did it. As long as he approved."

"What's Merlin doing now?"

"He is sat at home sulking because I told him what I have done."

"I'm not surprised. But. Thank you Arthur."

"You're welcome. I'm going to get going. See you later."

* * *

><p>Two weeks later. Merlin and Arthur were sat in their flat watching telly. Cenred was going to propose to Helen tonight. He was to take her to dinner, then dancing, then after a walk through the park, he was going to get down on one knee and propose.<p>

When Merlin and Arthur decided to turn in for the night. Merlin got a message come through on his phone. _"I'M GETTING MARRIED :) LOVE HELEN. XX"_ Despite Merlin being protective of Helen he couldn't help but smile at happy she sounded.

"Helen and Cenred are getting married. I will be best man. You should congratulate me."

"How would you like me to congratulate you?"

"I'll show you." Arthur said, dragging Merlin into the bedroom.

* * *

><p><em>What do you think?<em>

_Review? :)_


End file.
